prothieumfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Combat Guide
Combat Guide: Here is a guide where I will show you suggested combat layouts (Armor/weaponry/accesories) for every style of combat. ENJOY! Melee: Armor, low cost: Dharok's armor has the best stats for the lowest cost. Not many other armors provide the protection as it does, and rune will not protect you nearly as well against bosses like Corp, Bandos, KBD, and more. Armor, high cost: Bandos is of course, one of the best armors in RuneScape, or any RSPS out there. You can get both BCP and tassets from drops by Bandos, but they are very rare. Or you could buy them simply in the Grand Exchange. Also, Third-age is good, yet costly. Weaponry, low cost: Abyssal whip is 10m and great for combat. Especially if your not looking to sped a whole lot. Saradomin sword is atleast equally or better than the whip, but it is 2 handed. Weaponry, high cost: Chaotic Longsword, Maul, and Rapier are all 3 very good 'melee weapons. Others include Korasi's sword (High hitting special attack), and Armadyl Godsword (Also high hitting special attack). ''Accesories: Amulet of fury, dragon boots and dragon gauntlets, bandos boots and berserker ring are all great for combat. ''Ranged:'' Armor, low cost: '' Black d'hide leather, Saradomin, Zamorak, and Armadyl leather bodys/chaps are all great for the price. You shouldnt spend even near 500k on all of these armors. ''Armor, high cost: Armadyl chestplate and chainskirt are great armor with good defence and bonuses. But, they cost 100m a peice! This armor is for someone who has some money to spend, and is not recommended soley because of the price of the armor. Weaponry, low cost: Rune crossbow and runite bolts are the best for the job for those who aren't looking to spend much. The crossbow hits highest than any other ranged weapon and it's a great weapon. Weaponry, high cost: Chaotic crossbow and dragon bolts (e) are simply the best. Accesories: Amulet of ranging, Ranger boots, Robin hood hat, archer ring. ''Magic:'' Armor, low cost: Ahrim's is the best for the amount of cash. You will need 40m for the set, though. What I would recommend is thatyou buy infinity though, as for the top and bottom are alot cheaper. The gloves though, are 17m! Not at all would I recommend buying them. You shouldn't spend more than 20m on the top and bottom, though. Armor, high cost: Ok, unless you have around a 1b cash stack, don't even bother reading beyond here. Higher leveled armors though, include ganodermic poncho and bottom, both being 350m a peice! So either buy infinity, or waste 700m cash, your choice! Weaponry, low cost: Staff of light is 5m. Great for the price! Honostly, its best for the price and is the only staff for the cost. Weaponry, high cost: Polypore staff is great. It hits great against most monsters, yet when we tried it out on Bandos, it didn't work so well. The staff is 210m,so you can decide for yourself whether or not you want to spend the money. Accesories: Need suggestions here, sorry! ''SHIELDS:'' Divine spirit shield, Elysian spirit shield, Arcane spirit shield, Spectral spirit shield, Dragon defender, Flameburst defender. ''Conclusion:' Hopefully, you liked the guide and got some new ideas about what armors and weapons to wear and the price of them. If you have any suggestions for anything on here, feel free to suggest. Also, as a reminder, don' forget to use overloads or other potion and prayers to enhance the amount of damage you hit. -Spitfire